


Will Graham has a nice day

by queenbess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbess/pseuds/queenbess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has a nice day, spending his time with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Graham has a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me some constructive feedback!

The smell of eggs, bacon and toast is in the air, spreading the smell from every corner of the kitchen to the bedroom. Will Graham, opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling, breathing in the fresh smell of breakfast, _I wonder who is making breakfast_. He gets up from his bed and slowly walks to the kitchen. Winston greets him and Will crouches down and pets Winston, feeling the soft coat in his hands.

Will gets up and continues to walk to the kitchen, with Winston by his side. And there she is. Alana Bloom cooking eggs and bacon in his kitchen. Quietly singing to the music playing on the stereo. Will slowly and quietly walks up to Alana, not disturbing her singing in any way. He places his arms around Alana’s waist and kissed her on the cheek.

                “Oh, well, you’re up,” Alana said.

                “Well, I smelled breakfast. You should sing more you know,” Will said and released Alana from his embrace. He moves to her side, eating bits of the bacon that she cooked.

                “With your voice, we could win the FBI’s next karaoke contest. Free food for the week,” he said.

                “I don’t know, remembered when Jack lost to Brian? Oh my god, I think he didn’t shut up about it for a week.” Alana opens the cupboard and grabs some plates, and hands them to Will, “Here, prepare the table…you know where the utensils are.”

                “Well Jack is good,” Will said. “But I think some just deliberately make their singing bad so they wouldn’t get the scorn of the honourable Jack Crawford,” he said and started to laugh, remembering the look on Jack’s face when he had to give Brian the prize.

Will holds the plates, walks to the dining table and sets each plate. He walks to the cupboard to the get the utensils and some glasses for the juice that Beverly gave him last week.

                “How did Bev managed to get week off to make apple juice?” Alana asked.

                “I don’t know but Jack was certainly pissed about it. Brian and Jimmy drove him nuts,” Will smiled, remembering the two friends arguing and shouting theories on the causes of death of a worker.

He sets the utensils and the glasses on the table and walks back to the kitchen to help Alana bring the food. With everything set, they both sat down and ate their breakfast. The crunch and the saltiness of the bacon brought so much joy for his tongue, he loved how Alana knew the exact crispiness of his cooked bacon. After they had finished eating, Will got up and volunteered to wash the dishes because Alana cooked so he should do something in return.

When he had finished with them, he returned to his bedroom and find that Alana is in the bathroom, taking a shower. The door was open and he sees her washing her long black her while singing to Adele. She sees him watching her and gives Will a look to invite him in. He then walks inside the bathroom, stripped his clothes off and joins Alana for a shower.

He places his hands on her face, admiring her lips and her wonderful blue eyes and then kissed her on the lips.

He wished for the experience not to end, _what if we got married? Well not now, later, somewhere beautiful._

                “Not now, because I have an appointment that I can’t miss,” she said.

                “Well, we did do it last night.”

                “Where did you learn how to do that?”

                “Somewhere…not Hannibal…okay, maybe Hannibal, in written form.”

                “How is Hannibal?”

                “Well, he’s in France, he really loves it there, apparently, great and delicious food is everywhere,” he said. Then he started to imitate Hannibal, “I don’t understand the concept of Americans and their food, putting fat onto their bodies.”

                “Didn’t he say that while Jack was eating his burrito?”

                “Maybe, I don’t know, Brian told me this last Monday. But knowing Hannibal, he probably didn’t say that. Jack is just-

                “Too scary?”

                “I was going to say, too grudgy”

                “Grudgy isn’t a word!”

                “I can’t make up words as I please,” he said and kissed her more. They would do this for a couple of minutes, sometimes even more if time permitted them to be.

Will and Alana have been dating each other for a while now, Alana was told that Will was going to ask her out but Alana beat him to it.

                “I never did ask, who told you?”

                “Hmmm, that’s a secret. But if you want to know, then their name rhymes with-

Instead of finishing her sentence, Alana kissed Will, with Will giving Alana a full embrace with the water washing their hair and bodies clean. It was 7.30 in the morning, Alana’s phone rang.

                “I wish you could just take a day off,” Will whispered.

                “And what? End up looking a prune,” she said and giggled and kissed him even more. She stopped and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the towel rack.

                “What are you going to do today?” she said as she wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed another towel for her hair.

                “Well,” he said and turned the water off. “I was planning to spend time fishing and then I have to go to the Bureau to speak with Jack about the latest case, take Abigail shopping and then I have to pick up Hannibal from the airport, I think.”

                “Well, tell him, if he didn’t bring me anything, I would have to kill him,” she said.

                “Oh please, Hannibal would have probably brought a whole shop to keep you happy, like remember when…?” he said and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

                “That was ages ago!”

                “Yeah…ages. More last month”

                “Well, how is it my fault? He started it!”

                “Really? I could recall, someone started throwing words out because you lost in Cluedo.”

                “Fine, maybe I did lose my cool for a minute there,”

                “A minute?!”

                “Fine! A couple of minutes. I wanted to win.”

Alana left the bathroom and Will walked to the cabinet under the sink. Inside, under some junk, he grabbed a box, opened it and revealed a ring box. He bought it a few weeks later after meeting Alana, he was smitten. He knew that it was too early but he bought it and kept it and hopefully, he could ask her the question. _Who wouldn’t want to be Alana’s husband?_


End file.
